


Trans Ethan Nestor plan/draft -(outline/plan only)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: Ethan Nestor is traaans! [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Demiboy, FTM, Plan, Possibly crankiplier but idk yet, Testosterone, Trans, Trans Ethan Nestor, Transgender, Transition, Transmasc, YouTube, but I kind of ship them, if someone else wants to plagiarize this as a ship fic with credit go for it, im not sure I support shipping real people, top surgery, trans Ethan, trans boy, trans male, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Ethan Nestor transmasc (demiboy) fic! This is just a plan. If you want to write this fic, or write a chapter of it, then leave a comment or smth idk. If nobody picks this up I will complete it, but I'm adhd & if you suck at writing plans but love writing finals, I think we'll get along well. If you're reading this as part of the series, yeah don't it's just a plan my dude.
Series: Ethan Nestor is traaans! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965334
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1 leadup

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my plan for a three part series about a trans Ethan Nestor bc we don't have enough trans fics in the world. Disclaimer! (Hey now) Do not confuse this for reality: this is a work of fiction & should be kept separate from real life, so don't show it to anyone it's about. It's not explicit or anything it's just something that should be apart from reality. Fan fiction should be kept to fan fiction platforms (if possible) & should respect the people it's about.

Fic 1: lead up 

Part 1

Elissa (or Alyssa, what Ethan would have been named if he was a girl irl) does gymnastics with the girls

When puberty hits he realizes smth is wrong: he realizes his attraction to girls & comes out as questioning to the gals. They're weird at first “are you attracted to me? Gross” but when a second gymnast comes out as a lesbian, they realize it’s ok to be gay

Elissa & lesbo kiss after a competition & lesbo says it felt different than other girls which only feeds her gender question

Elissa checks the early 00s internet & finds early tumblr & the term transgender. 

He comes out as questioning to the gang & they’re transphobic but not malicious except lesbo she’s nice.

Ethan starts presenting more masculine & as male at school but he’s going to the same school so everybody knows he’s trans & gets bullied. He gets bullied on tumblr for doing gymnastics bc it’s   
feminine but he’s nonbinary!

Part two

He starts buying over the counter hormone free estrogen blocking birth control. It stops his boobs small enough to bind with tape & it doesn’t affect how hard it is to do gymnastics (like binding does) (age 12)

He gets older & starts thinking about transitioning (age 13) & realizes he’s a demi-boy! He starts presenting as male

He competes as ethan & the other school (esp the football team or whatever americans do) calls him a faggot. The competition is between football teams, improv teams, basketball, gymnastics, lacrosse, & wrestling. This makes him realize that he is attracted to men too, but more to women. He would kiss a guy, date & make out with a demiboy, have a(n) LTR with an nb, & marry a woman. Well he would marry a man if he was really into him, but he envisioned his future in a long term relationship (basically married, living together, etc) with a demigirl.

Part three

He starts a youtube channel with his best friend andrew, they wanted to make trans content as well as let’s plays & vlogs, but they decided against it bc it didn’t fit the theme & they didn’t want to out Ethan. 

They looked up to the game grumps & made youtube content they enjoyed.

Ethan also comes out to his family at some point idk when. This could be it's own fic but I don't think it's necessary. 

His parents are confused at first. His mom thinks he’s totally trans bc he’s masc, but his dad thinks he's just a tomboy who thinks he should be a boy because of his interests, but then he points out gymnastics & explains the difference between expression and identity.


	2. Part two: testosterone & travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan for second fic. If you want to write this or a chapter of this, leave a comment

Fic 2: Testosterone & Travel

Ethan goes to pax & does a flip for mark, the next year he does one in the room. 

He also gets a shoutout from pewdiepie. 

Mark actually emails Ethan on his business email asking for a collab, & of course Ethan accepts. 

They collab again & eventually mark offers to bring Ethan to la to edit for him & make his dreams come true

Ethan is excited & celebrates with his friends

When he goes to la he stays over at marks for the first night while he's moving & gets an apartment. 

He gets a new doctor & in his first appointment he comes out. Since it's a new doc, she actually believes him & gives him a referral to an endocrinologist after a few more sessions and a call to his parents about how long he has been out. 

The endocrinologist has one session w him discussing what he wants, the effects, the risks, etc before he gets his first shot of t by the doc & his prescription. He compares it to his epipen. 

Two weeks later is his first time giving himself his shot but he can't. His parents aren't around, he doesn't want to come out to his idol markimoo yet & he doesn't have a lot of friends, espescially those who know he's trans, they just think he's baby. He settles on Kathryn bc she's the sweetest & an editor so they work together a lot & he trusts her.   
(Calls her, hey I have a favour to ask of you can you come over)

Kat & Ethan get closer because of this & discuss how it would be easier if they lived together. They even talk about renting an actual house (but not buying duh). Eventually they rent a townhouse together

Also discuss smth about going off birth control right before t, the effects of t like slight growing, acne, voice drop, etc


	3. Part 3: top time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to write this fic or a chapter of this fic go for it, leave a comment. This is actually my first time using ao3 so idk how to add you as an editor/contributor in this series.

Fic 3: Top time

Part 1  
swimming w friends (Tyler mark Amy kat etc) w shorts and a water top

Ice bath wearing trunks & water top, mark & ty r shirtless & make fun of him for being a pussy.   
Chant “take it off”. Eth says they won't even be dunking their tops in & it's his decision & they let it go. 

Afterwards Tyler asks him abt it bc he's insecure abt his kidney scar(s) & eth says “yes there are things I am hiding” & ty supports him in his hiding-ness

Eth and Kat get a townhouse & Kat does his t shot every fri?day when they eat breakfast together (more than just cereal). 

He tells her over bfast (frozen waffles, eggs, & sautéed peppers) one day he wants top surgery & schedules a doctors appt to discuss. A month later he gets a phone consultation with a surgeon & sends an email with pics (taken by kat whom he trusts) & another phone call to his insurance, & one more to discuss his photos & options for the kind of surgery etc, & he is approved for top surgery

He schedules the date w/o consulting Kat if she'd be around.   
Date is close, he has to do some tests two weeks before his surgery. Kat says she'll be gone for a week & two days, her flight leaves the afternoon of his top surgery.   
His surgery: 10-12, her flight: 3. Technically enough time, but not good. & ofc she wouldn't be around to take care of him like she said she would. 

He could call any one of his la friends, but not any of his la friends knew he's trans except Kat or smth

Ethan settles on mark bc he trusts him most (after having done queer charities) & his gf(or roommate & best friend if this is a ship fic???) Amy! Which is good bc there will be two of them instead of just one like Kat. A/n I love Amy

Calls mark to set up a time to ask him to be the caregiver, saying he's getting surgery. “Oh what for, are you ok?” Eth says it's to fix his chest which piques marks interest “is that why you always wear a wet shirt & tape on your chest?” Yeah man it is

Kat drives him to top but mark picks him up. Go through process (marking out dotted lines & stuff, getting changed, getting stabbed & seduced no not seduced sedated)

Surgery complications give him smaller nips. Peri areolar. Small tiny itty bitty nips bc eef has tiny nips irl

Funny post surgery stuff anaesthetic stuff

Stays with mark in Amy's room (if they're just friends) while mark & Amy share a bed bc they're best friends & cuddle all the time. Otherwise just guest bedroom. 

Ethan can't sleep on his back, he usually moves around due to his adhd so he's playing a game on his phone with the volume low after scrolling through all of tumblr & Twitter & all of his social media by 1am & still couldn't sleep.   
At three Amy goes pee & hears eth awake & gets him a bunch of pillows so he can sleep halfway sitting up & she gives him melatonin 

In the morning mark wakes up & checks on Ethan before his workout, surprised by pillows. Works out, showers, then makes omelets for all three of them. 

Lots of recovery fluff like trying to reach cereal I'm the cupboards but it's too high for him post surgery

Later on Mark asks Eth about the surgery bc he saw the name of the clinic & he has to help him drain the drains & whatever & he kind of suspects Ethan is trans but he also doesn't want to pry but at the same time he's mark you know? 

Emotional but not angsty coming out stuff. Maybe Amy figures it out bc I like her better than mark lol. 

Note to self, look at Ash Hardell a bit & other trans ppl & mimic their recovery process

This concludes top surgery & recovery, but maybe write stuff about having filmed a lot of his transition but he's not ready to show the world yet. Write coming out stuff maybe as well. But that all goes into a different fic


End file.
